deadrisingwikifandomcom-20200216-history
DRW Cut From the Same Cloth
Kent Swanson | weapon = Jump kick | w2 = Handgun | food = | pps = | call = You said you're a journalist, right? I've been watching the monitors here and I got some info you might want. There's some young guy wanderin' around in Paradise Plaza. He's carrin' a camera like you. I guess he must be a photographer, too. Takin pictures at a time like this...You're both crazy! | prev = 3 scoops at 12pmThere are 3 scoops which begin at 12 pm: Love Lasts A Lifetime, Man In A Bind, The Gun Shop | next = Barricade Pair }} is the first scoop available in Dead Rising, Otis calls about this scoop at 2pm. It takes place in Paradise Plaza on the first day. Another photographer has made his way to Willamette, and reckons his skill with a camera far outstrips Frank's experience. Missed scoop calls Like all scoops, Frank cannot be in the plaza/location where the scoop will take place to receive a call from Otis. So, in this case, to receive the Scoop call from Otis Frank cannot be in Paradise Plaza, were Cut From The Same Cloth takes place. If Frank is in Paradise Plaza at 2pm, when the scoop begins, he will not receive a call from Otis until he leaves the plaza. If he stays in Paradise Plaza for too long, Otis will never call Frank, and Frank will lose the scoop. Guide Arrow Set a Guide Arrow for Colombian Roastmasters (P202), which is where Frank finds fellow photographer, Kent Swanson. Overview :Further information: Photo Op Speak with Kent. Although he is arrogant, Kent actually provides a solid tutorial for taking pictures. ;First photo Kent first wants Frank to shoot a picture of him taking a picture of Frank. Frank must snap a picture worth 500 Prestige Points on more. Make sure Kent is centered and zoomed in so that he is in the frame and snap a photo as soon as he crouches to take a photo of Frank. ;Second photo Kent wants Frank to take a picture of him in his signature pose. Frank needs to get 700 Prestige Points or higher. Wait for Kent to snap a photo; as he pumps his fist right afterward. Shoot a picture just as he pumps his fist to achieve your goal. You may have to chase Kent down to get this photo. ;Photo Challenge scoop After these two photos are taken, a cutscene appears, and a new Scoop, Photo Challenge, becomes available. To complete this the Photo Challenge scoop, Frank must take the required pictures and return to Colombian Roastmasters (P202) at noon on the 20th. New scoop introduced cutscene :Kent paces around Frank and looks at Frank's camera. Kent Swanson: Hmmm...well it's in focus, and the composition's okay I suppose... Uh-huh. That ain't half bad! Okay, here comes the next one Frankie. But first, feast your eyes on my work. Kent: Now this is my most emotionally moving shot. :Kent holds up the back of his camera and shows Frank an image of two people hugging Kent: This is my sexiest shot. :Kent shows Frank a picture of a woman kneeling in lingerie. Kent: Uh-huh, uh-huh, okay, okay... This is my most violent shot. Check it out... :Frank pushes away the camera when Kent shows a picture with a splattered zombie's head. Kent: Okay, Here's the deal Frankie. You've got to go out there and take even better pics than the ones I showed you today! You think you can handle that huh? Frank West: Yeah.Dead Rising: Game Script, GameFAQs.com, (January 5, 2009). }} Running kick photo If Frank is quick enough, he can snap a picture of Kent Swanson executing a running kick against the zombies. Keep the camera viewfinder focused on him, watch for the Prestige Point icon to appear over his head and quickly take the picture for prestige points. , p. 41 Trivia *It is possible to get the Self Defense Achievement by killing Kent, even when Frank was just supposed to take pictures during Cut From the Same Cloth or Photo Challenge, as he still counts as a psychopath. * If Frank does not complete this scoop, he will not be given the Photo Challenge and Photographer's Pride scoops and will never have the opportunity to save Tad Hawthorne from Kent Swanson. * When Frank activates this scoop the screen will go dark. Unlike other scoops that expire, Frank then has at least until day two to complete this scoop. Kent will remain in Paradise Plaza, waiting for his two pictures. * The scoop must be completed by 8pm. If Frank is in the middle of talking to or photographing Kent at 8 pm, the cinematic for Photo Challenge where Frank shows him a photograph that is not good enough will play and Kent will disappear. * Visual Walkthroughs states that Kent Swanson is "completely annoying, and you'll want to kill him as a Psychopath on the 21st anyway."Mike, Dead Rising Walkthrough Case 1, Visual Walkthroughs, (November 26, 2006). *Unlike other scoops, the moment Frank locates Kent the scoop is removed from the Scoop Cue and Kent will not start to lose life if Frank leaves the area. *If Frank attacks Kent instead of talking to him, a shorter dialogue is used. *Failure to complete this scoop will make it impossible for Frank to rescue Tad Hawthorne. * If Frank runs from Kent, Kent will say in text form: Also: * "Hey, not over there!" * Audibly Kent will say "wait up" Video Gallery /Gallery}} References See also *Photo Challenge *Photographer's Pride Category:Dead Rising Scoops